In Memory of Hope
by Amako-sama
Summary: UA - Tout ce que Tony pouvait penser, c'est que l'ironie de la situation était vraiment très... ironique. Au point que c'en était presque malsain. Parce que sérieusement, pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait pas mérité ça, et pourtant, il était là, allongé dans les draps blancs à fixer le papier peint crème des murs. Bromance-IronFrost.
1. Ironiquement vôtre

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais que je me suis faite absente sur le fandom ces derniers temps, ce que je regrette grandement, soyez-en sûrs. Mais je me suis sentie prise d'une soudaine frénésie pour _Supernatural_ (je me suis tapé huit saisons en quatre mois, c'est dire) donc j'avais besoin d'évacuer cette tension sexuelle entre Dean et Castiel sur le papier - sur l'ordi, en fait, mais bon.

Mais me revoilà ! Je ne sais pas si parmi ceux qui lisent ces mots, il y a des lectrices de **Behind the Gates**. C'est une histoire que j'avais entamée en juin dernier, il y a tout pile un an, et dont la particularité était que j'avais posté un chapitre par jour. Et bien j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que c'est également le cas de cette histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que **Behind the Gates** l'avait fait.

Je profite de cette histoire pour remercier une guest, **Sunset**, qui a reviewé plusieurs de mes histoires sans que je ne puisse lui répondre. Alors, chère Sunset, si tu passes par là, merci mille fois, je t'adore.

Je finis enfin cette note plus longue que mon bras, et vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup d'ironie dans cette situation. En fait, il y avait tellement d'ironie que c'en était presque malsain. Et peut-être que c'était ça qui faisait qu'il acceptait si facilement sa nouvelle condition, comme une vieille amie que l'on salut parce qu'on l'a toujours connue.

Tony Stark était ingénieur en radioactivité. Il inventait des scanners, des appareils de radiologie, des IRM, il traçait les plans de ces appareils qui vous inondent d'ondes plus nocives les unes que les autres dans le but de vous sauver la vie. Il avait été celui qui améliora la chimiothérapie, celui qui réduisit les risques d'expositions pour les femmes enceintes. Tony Stark était un génie dans son domaine, et c'était un fait reconnu qu'il était l'Einstein de sa profession.

Voilà pourquoi, quelque part, l'ironie de la situation suffisait à le faire pouffer de rire alors que tout ce qu'il voulait était de s'enfouir sous terre et de ne plus jamais en ressortir, était de se rouler en boule dans son coin pour oublier que vraiment, ce n'était pas juste, et que pourquoi, pourquoi lui ?

Ça avait commencé avec des maux de têtes. Mais son manque de sommeil permanent lui avait fait dire que ce n'était que passager et qu'il n'avait rien qui nécessitait son inquiétude. Puis novembre était arrivé, et avec lui ses épidémies de grippes et de gastros. Alors lorsqu'il avait été pris de nausées et de vomissements, il s'était fait porter pâle pour quelques jours, le temps normal d'incubation de la gastro, puis était retourné au travail.

Mais cela avait empiré, Tony avait continué à avoir mal à la tête, de vraies migraines, et à toujours être barbouillé, à deux doigts de vomir sur son plan de travail et ses schémas compliqués. Ensuite, on avait été à l'approche de Noël, les trottoirs étaient verglacés et Tony avait perdu l'équilibre et s'était écroulé, se cognant la tête. Il avait – bien évidemment – mit ça sur le compte du trottoir gelé. Mais même chez lui, il vacillait parfois.

Et puis vint le jour, un matin de janvier, où il ne vit plus le bout de son crayon qui traçait la puce de contrôle du dernier modèle d'IRM commandé par l'Institut National de la Santé Publique. Il y avait ses doigts qui bougeaient étrangement, les traits qui se dédoublèrent, et le bout de son crayon qu'il ne voyait toujours pas. Le mal de tête s'accentua, il eut envie de vomir, mais il secoua la tête et sa vision revint à la normale. Alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter, juste la fatigue résultant des fêtes de fin d'année.

Tony passa le mois de février sans encombres, et en mars il se disputa avec sa voisine de palier, Pepper. Mais pas disputer, comme se prendre le bec. Non, il lui avait hurlé dessus sans aucune raison, la traitant de tous les noms avant de cracher à ses pieds et de lui claquer la porte au nez. Le lendemain, il n'avait pas été au travail parce qu'il était roulé en boule dans son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Et dans la soirée, une euphorie incroyable s'empara de lui et il partit faire la fête dans un bar toute la nuit. Le lendemain, il vomit dans la ruelle alors que tout souvenir des deux derniers jours s'effaçait de sa mémoire.

Ce matin d'avril, Tony se présenta au travail en pyjama, incapable de se souvenir de pourquoi il était là, et surtout de qui il était. Son patron le cru saoul, avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que le corps de Tony tremblait violemment et qu'il transpirait, tout en répétant qu'il avait froid. Alors le Directeur de la boîte, Mr. Fury, appela les secours. Le lendemain, après une nuit passée à l'hôpital et une dizaine d'examens – dont un dans l'un des précieux IRM qu'il avait fourni à l'hôpital du compté – la nouvelle tomba.

L'ennui, c'est que Tony ne savait toujours pas qui il était, et qu'il n'avait de toute manière jamais vraiment eut d'amis. Alors personne ne fut là pour le soutenir lorsque le Docteur Banner lui annonça qu'il avait une tumeur au cerveau en stade quatre. Que oui, c'était incurable, monsieur, mais qu'on pouvait tenter la chimio, monsieur, que ça pouvait lui faire gagner quelques mois, monsieur.

Tony fondit en larmes. Le Docteur Banner quitta la pièce. Pepper fut informée. Fury donna le bureau de Tony à un stagiaire. Et quelque part dans l'hôpital, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux verts rendit visite à son frère, opéré d'une appendicite.

* * *

C'est joyeux, hein ? Ouais, je sais. Mais on ne contrôle pas l'inspiration, et c'est l'inspiration que j'ai eu. Walla. J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même ! On se retrouve demain pour le prochain chapitre.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. Les pieds devant

Comme promis, voici le chapitre deux ! Merci pour les reviews, les follows et les favs, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également et que vous continuerez à suivre mon histoire.

Pour demain, je serais un petit peu plus en retard parce que je passe le BAC, donc le chapitre devrait arriver dans la soirée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

On avait dit à Tony qu'il était libre d'aller où il le voulait tant que ce n'était pas aux urgences et, évidemment, à l'extérieur. Les germes, tout ça... Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps au jeune homme pour décider qu'il était hors de question qu'il se laisse abattre par l'annonce de sa mort imminente et qu'il allait profiter autant que faire se peut de la paire de mois qui lui restaient à vivre.

Ainsi, il avait commencé par se rendre à la salle de repos. Entre les trois mémés, l'enfant en fauteuil roulant et le suicidaire, il se fondait parfaitement dans le décor. Sa peau pâle, ses joues creuses et son pas vacillant trahissaient immanquablement son état de santé désespéré, mais le sourire qui illuminait en permanence son visage émacié tendait à cacher ça.

Tony avait commencé par passer un après-midi entier tanqué devant la télévision à jouer au dernier Mario Bros avec le petit leucémique de la chambre 203. Oui, parce que mine de rien, il commençait à se faire des amis. Et ce Harley, du haut de ses douze ans, avec ses cheveux blonds et son cerveau de petit génie, entrait définitivement dans la catégorie des amis potentiels.

Après avoir pris une raclée contre Harley, l'infirmière sexy du quatrième l'avait traîné jusqu'à sa chambre en proférant des menaces absurdes du genre "privé de dessert" ou "privé de Mario Bros" pour qu'il rentre à l'heure pour sa perfusion et son repas. Quelle blague. Est-ce qu'on avait déjà fait bouffer à ces infirmières ce qu'on leur servait tous les jours ?

Il savait qu'il y avait un théorie intéressante selon laquelle les cuisiniers des hôpitaux rendaient volontairement la nourriture infâme pour être sûrs que les gens ne reviennent pas. Dans son cas, ça tenait plus du "pour qu'il crève plus vite", mais il leur pardonnait, ils faisaient leur job, hein ? Même si on pouvait considérer le poulet-frite de l'hôpital comme une tentative d'assassinat. Voire un crime de lèse-majesté.

Le deuxième jour après son admission, Tony était retourné dans la salle de repos. Pas de Harley, cette fois, mais une montagne de muscles blonde au regard si bleu qu'il rendait mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Il comprit rapidement que ce type s'appelait Steve, qu'il attendait la visite d'un ami à lui, militaire également. Les deux hommes avaient été ensemble en Afghanistan. Becky, ou Bucky, quelque chose de ce genre.

Bref. Tony se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter et il s'appliqua à l'éviter tout l'après-midi. Puis vint l'autre montagne de muscles blonde. Mais lui, il avait une chemise d'hôpital et un caleçon décoré de petits marteau. Tony ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait avoir à compenser avec ces motifs mais, hey, chacun sa croix.

Et puis il le vit. Toujours avec le grand blond, le suivant comme son ombre. Loki. Il avait saisi son nom en tendant l'oreille. Apparement, c'était le petit frère du malade, Thor, opéré de l'appendicite. Loki venait lui rendre visite parce que ce gros lourdeau avait la trouille des seringues, des perfusions, des pansements, et d'à peu près tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à un hôpital. Pas de chance pour lui, mais Tony s'en fichait comme d'une guigne.

Non, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était Loki. Avec sa silhouette fine, sa peau de pêche et ses grands yeux verts, il fascinait Tony comme personne ne l'avait fasciné avant. Il lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes, voire de guérir d'un cancer en phase temrminale. Alors un jour, Tony avait levé ses fesses de son fauteuil de cuir, abandonné sa manette à un autre gamin et avait traîné sa perfusion jusqu'à Loki qui attendait que son frère sorte d'un examen.

L'autre jeune homme avait semblé le reconnaître. Ils se croisaient souvent en salle de repos, mais ne s'étaient jamais adressée la parole. Tony s'était assis près de lui sans dire un mot, et ce fut finalement Loki qui tourna la tête vers sa silhouette décharnée à la peau grisâtre avant d'engager la conversation.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Loki.

- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

- Votre frère n'est pas la personne la plus discrète du monde quand il s'agit d'appeler quelqu'un.

- Je dois admettre ça, rit Loki.

- Il sort bientôt ?

- Dans deux jours. Et vous ?

- Oh, moi. Je sors dans deux mois.

- Tant que ça ?

- Non, je veux dire... je sors dans deux mois, les pieds devant.

- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas paraître indiscret.

- Hey, aucun problème. C'est pas d'en parler qui changera les choses, j'suis tout à fait okay avec ça.

- L'êtes-vous ?

- Laissez-moi le croire.

Et juste comme ça, la conversation se termina. Quelques minutes plus tard, Thor sortit de la salle, Loki s'en alla en lui lançant un dernier regard, et Tony fut seul. Avec un soupir, il retourna dans la salle de repos. C'était l'heure de sa perfusion. L'infirmière Romanoff allait gueuler. Tant mieux, ça lui ferait les pieds.


	3. Le délinquant

Tout d'abord, merci mille fois pour vos reviews et surtout, pour vos encouragements pour mon BAC. Alors, voilà, fière de vous annoncer que j'ai tout déchiré, hein. Non, plus sérieusement, ma série est tombée sur le roman (ce qui est, d'après moi, le plus simple avec le théâtre). Donc j'ai fait sept pages de corpus et dix pages de dissert. Je me sens crevée, en fait xD

Mais bon, vous n'êtes pas là pour entendre parler de ma vie, donc je vous laisse sur ce nouveau chapitre. Au passage, un film est cité dedans. Sincèrement, ce film, c'est de la bombe. Et un excellent OS a été traduit sur le fandom, qui s'appelle **Don't You (Forget About Me)** et qui est un peu beaucoup IronFrost sur les bords.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Tony se réveilla, il n'entendit d'abord que le bruit étouffé du moniteur. Puis il sentit la piqûre distincte de la perfusion, avant qu'un bourdonnement ne vrille ses oreilles. Il battit des paupières et tout ce qu'il vit fut un brouillard blanc. Il entendit à ses côtés une voix féminine appelant son nom. Le jeune homme reconnu la voix de son infirmière rousse, Natasha.

Et puis il y eut la douleur. Elle embrasa son corps, partant de sous sa peau pour se propager jusqu'aux confins de son être, brûlant ses yeux, son épiderme, ses tympans. Tony ne se rendit pas compte du moment où il commença à crier. Mais il sentit le goût du sang dans sa gorge, sentit l'affolement autour de lui, sentit les piqûres, sentit les mains sur son corps.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que la douleur cesse. Le jeune homme ne sut pas quand il commença à prier pour qu'on l'achève, parce que c'était vraiment la seule pensée cohérente qui planait dans son esprit, tentant de se faire une place parmi les souvenirs et l'instinct de survie. Il ne sut pas non plus quand il perdit conscience, mais il eut simplement la sensation qu'enfin, il pourrait dormir.

Ce fut le rythme lent du moniteur qui le tira de son sommeil réparateur. Tony se sentait éreinté, comme s'il avait couru une journée entière ou qu'un éléphant lui avait sauté à pieds joints sur le dos. Peut-être un peu des deux. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, mais il pouvait entendre la musique de _The Breakfast Club_ jaillir des hauts-parleurs de la télévision. Pepper devait donc être passée par là.

Connaissant son emploi du temps, elle avait dut avoir du mal à se libérer, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était inconscient depuis plusieurs jours. Toujours une joie de voir que son cerveau n'avait pas encore grillé, malgré le souvenir vivace de la sensation de combustion spontanée qui l'avait envahi quelques heures – ou quelques jours ? - plus tôt.

S'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de la présence étrangère dans sa chambre, c'était peut-être à cause de John Bender qui débitait ses conneries, ou à cause de _Don't You_ qui résonnait dans sa tête. Mais Tony mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un assis près de lui. Quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard mais n'avait pas non plus prononcé un mot.

Le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête, surpris, et reconnu la silhouette longiligne de Loki, le petit frère de la montagne de muscles de la salle de repos. Tony ne put empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir sur son visage. Son charme légendaire avait encore frappé, si le brun était à ses côtés. Lorsque Loki s'aperçut qu'il était repéré, il sourit légèrement également avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette qui appelait les infirmières.

- Heureux que vous soyez de retour parmi nous, commença Loki.

- J'ai déserté longtemps ?

- Cinq jours. Les médecins vous ont placé en coma artificiel.

- Charmant, j'ai faillit devenir un légume.

- Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être un poireau, on se le demande.

- Hilarant, beau gosse, grimaça Tony alors qu'une vague de douleur envahissait son corps.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta son vis-à-vis.

- Tout dépend de si vous avez encore des questions stupides comme ça.

- Désolé.

- Y'a pas de quoi, je suis chiant quand je suis malade. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, au juste ?

- J'étais dans le couloir quand vous avez eu votre crise. C'est moi qui ait appelé les infirmières.

- Traître, souffla Tony.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que l'impact de ses mots percute son esprit. Alors il en était déjà au stade de préférer la mort ? Oh, joie. À quand l'euthanasie, aussi. Il soupira vaguement pendant que Loki l'observait d'un œil aiguisé. Le jeune homme dut cependant quitter la chambre quand les infirmières arrivèrent pour faire quelques examens sur Tony. Vive le coma artificiel, il avait envie de faire pipi.


	4. La médaille du malade

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié hier, mais je révisais l'épreuve de sciences que j'ai passée ce matin - et que j'ai joliment foirée, au passage, hein - donc ça n'entrait pas vraiment dans mes dispositions. Mais voilà, je vous poste finalement ce chapitre.

Du coup, comme demain c'est samedi, et que samedi c'est spaghettis, je vous publierais deux chapitres pour rattraper le retard. Et je sais que j'aurais pu en poster deux aujourd'hui, mais sinon, où est l'intérêt du suspens, je vous le demande !

Je vous laisse donc en compagnie de nos deux jeunes et je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! Merci encore pour les reviews, les follows et les favs, ça me fait super plaisir alors n'hésitez pas !

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de savoir que Loki venait désormais uniquement pour lui. Thor avait quitté l'hôpital une semaine plus tôt, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs continuait de rendre visite à Tony. Le génie ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. C'était une chose de flirter avec un visiteur quelconque dans un couloir. C'en était une autre de voir le-dit visiteur se pointer tous les après-midis à la salle de repos pour jouer au go avec lui.

Loki lui avait ramené un calendrier, le deuxième jour après la sortie de Thor. Tony avait donc pu compter qu'il était à l'hôpital depuis deux semaines et demi. Loki avait apporté le go il y a cinq jours. Il lui avait fallut vingt minutes pour expliquer les règles. Dix minutes plus tard, ils jouaient et Tony lui mettait sa première pâtée. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts avait commencé à croire qu'il était _vraiment _un génie.

C'était tout à propos de comment Loki envahissait l'espace, prenait toute la place, jusqu'à couper le souffle de Tony, à l'étouffer. Une seconde il n'était pas là, et la seconde d'après il n'y avait plus que Loki, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux verts et son sourire sardonique. Celui qui donnait envie à Tony de lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure pour lui prouver qu'il allait s'en tirer.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas vrai, il ne s'en tirerait pas. Et il savait aussi que Loki faisait ça justement pour provoquer ce genre de réactions chez lui. Mais savoir ne changeait rien aux longues après-midis qu'ils passaient ensemble à jouer au go, à baratiner sur leur vie sociale ou les dernières recherches en matière d'innovation.

Tony avait appris que Loki bossait pour une boîte spécialisée dans l'astrophysique. Les grands esprits se rencontrent, comme on dit. Bon, Loki était assistant de direction, secrétaire de haut-niveau quoi, mais ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire de le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Les journées s'écoulaient juste ainsi. Le matin, on réveillait Tony très tôt, on le faisait marcher un peu, puis on changeait sa perfusion. On lui donnait une poignée d'analgésiques avec son petit-déjeuner. Il se rendormait jusqu'en début d'après-midi où on lui apportait son repas, avec une autre poignée de pilules colorées. Et enfin, Loki apparaissait à sa porte, l'aidait à marcher jusqu'à la salle de repos et ils y restaient jusqu'à seize heures. Tony retournait dans sa chambre, on le faisait travailler, il avait de la kinésithérapie, puis on le gavait de médicaments et il s'endormait.

Les médicaments alliés à l'attaque du cancer lui faisaient doucement perdre appétit et il maigrissait à vue d'œil. Loki ne disait rien mais on voyait parfois briller dans son regard une lueur inquiétante, à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et la colère. Tony ne préférait pas s'y attarder. Tant que lui parvenait à renier le droit à la tumeur d'exister, elle n'existerait pas, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Puis un jour, une délégation ministérielle se présenta dans sa chambre. Ils avaient de beaux costumes, des chaussures cirées, des ongles manucurés. Et ils squattaient la tranche horaire de Loki. Le jeune homme était apparu à la porte mais avait fait demi-tour aussi sec en voyant les hommes. Cela avait immédiatement placé Tony dans de mauvaises dispositions, évidemment.

Les hommes lui avaient expliqué que les progrès réalisés grâce à ses inventions étaient considérables, tout comme les vies sauvées. Alors il allait se voir attribuer la Médaille pour Services Rendus à la Nation. Et on lui payerait la totalité de ses soins. Tony acquiesça vaguement, tout ce qui lui importait étant sa partie de go avec Loki et la promesse d'un jus de fruit. Les agents gouvernementaux quittèrent la pièce, et lorsque Loki revint, Tony sut que tout allait changer.

Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, en plus de l'éclat habituel de mécontentement inquiet. Une sorte de défiance, de provocation, alliée à une touche d'indécision et d'appréhension. C'était étrange de voir autant d'émotions sur le visage d'habitude assez inexpressif de Loki. C'est cela qui perturba Tony en premier. Et quand Loki commença à parler, le génie comprit que sa vie basculerait.

- Tu sais quel jours nous sommes, Stark ? dit Loki.

Oh, mauvais, il utilisait son nom.

- Aucune idée, autour du vingt je crois. Pourquoi ?

- On est le vingt-et-un. Cela fait un mois que tu es entré.

- Et ? Tu m'offres un gâteau et du rhum ?

- Ferme-la un peu, pour voir, le sermonna Loki.

Tony fronça les sourcils, étonné et dubitatif. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Aujourd'hui, il ne te reste plus qu'un mois à vivre.

- Ah. ça. J'pense toujours que ça mérite un gâteau, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Moi je pense autre chose, Stark. Je pense que tu ne veux pas mourir dans cet hôpital, je pense que tu ne veux pas mourir tout court, je pense que tu veux vivre. Survivre, en fait.

- Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois Lokes ? Que je m'amuse ? Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer à quel point j'ai _mal _?

- C'est ce que je te propose, de t'amuser.

- Développe ?

- On va quitter cette chambre. On va sortir de l'hôpital. On va monter dans ma voiture, et on va rouler. Et on s'arrêtera plus jamais.


	5. Pitoyable

Voilà le premier chapitre de la journée ! Le deuxième devrait arriver dans la soirée, si j'oublie pas... je sais, ça craint. Merci encore pour les reviews et pour les encouragements. Je vous aime tous.. toutes, en fait.

Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Si Tony croisait de nouveau un jour les mecs du gouvernement, il savait qu'il aurait deux-trois trucs à leur dire à propos de la sécurité dans leurs hôpitaux. Parce que même lui était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Loki l'avait tiré de là. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient faits discrets, mais tout de même, ça n'avait rien demandé de plus que d'enfiler des habits empruntés à un ami de Loki qui faisait sensiblement la taille de Tony.

Et juste comme ça, il fut sorti de l'hôpital et embarqué dans la voiture de Loki. Il y avait la musique qui résonnait dans les hauts-parleurs et Metallica qui chantait que rien d'autre n'importait. C'était exactement ce que ressentait Tony. Que rien d'autre n'importait excepté les yeux brillants de Loki et l'impression qu'il était immortel alors que le vent fouettait ses cheveux ras.

Ils quittèrent la ville, ils changèrent d'État, et toujours aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, brisant le silence qui s'était instauré avec la proposition de Loki. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ça qui faisait frissonner Tony. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui avait juste proposé de quitter l'hôpital, et lui avait accepté sans perdre une seconde, le suivant quelque soit l'endroit où il avait prévu d'aller, le suivant même s'il n'avait pas prévu d'endroit où aller.

Mais après tout, que risquait-il ? Il lui restait au bas-mot un mois de conscience avant de devenir tellement gâteux qu'il pourrait faire concurrence aux vieux du quatrième étage de l'hôpital. Et si ce mois devait être passé avec quelqu'un qui semblait s'en soucier, alors vraiment, Tony n'avait rien à redire à ça.

Il se sentit une seconde coupable pour Pepper, pour ses amis, pour Harley qu'il avait laissé à ses consoles et à sa maladie. Mais cela dura une seconde, parce qu'il avait décidé d'être égoïste, de ne plus se soucier de personne d'autre que lui et de surtout, surtout se laisser porter. Que ce soit Loki n'était qu'un bonus non négligeable dans l'équation.

Il était environ deux heures du matin quand ils s'arrêtèrent dans un hôtel de bord de route qui offrait une qualité de chambres satisfaisante. Loki semblait penser qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de dépenser des fortunes pour leur première nuit, et ça faisait franchement froncer les sourcils de Tony, mais il attendit d'être assis sur son lit pour en faire part à son vis-à-vis.

- Lokes, tu es au courant que je suis l'inventeur le plus génial de ce siècle, que je suis Décoré pour Services Rendus et que je suis le fils d'un gérant de multinationale, hum ? Donc l'argent n'est vraiment, vraiment pas un problème, vu le temps qu'il me reste à vivre.

- On aura tout le temps de te ruiner dans les prochains jours, d'accord ? Pour le moment, ce motel est tout à fait décent.

- ... Loki. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené avec toi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a quitté l'hôpital ?

- Parce que tu le mérites. Ou peut-être parce que, justement, tu ne le mérites pas. Parce que tu aurais dû vivre encore longtemps, avoir une famille et prendre doucement du poids sur un canapé en vieux cuir, un verre de whisky à la main. Parce que ce n'est pas juste, et que je peux y faire quelque chose.

- Est-ce que je te fais pitié, Loki ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se leva du siège sur lequel il s'était assis et s'approcha du lit de Tony, s'accroupissant pour lui prendre les mains. Il leva ses yeux verts vers ses vis-à-vis mordorés. Loki prit le temps de contempler ce visage pâle, ces pommettes saillantes et ces joues creuses. Il détailla la pauvre excuse d'être humain qu'était devenu Tony Stark, alors que l'objet de son attention retenait son souffle.

- J'aimerais que tu me regardes, Anthony, je veux que tu me vois à travers tes yeux malades. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Un.. mec sexy ?

- Tony.

- Celui qui m'a tiré de l'hôpital. Celui qui m'a sauvé la vie.

- Est-ce que j'ai pitié de toi ?

- Non.

- Très bien. Alors tous les deux, on va se coucher, on va dormir. Et ensuite, on va vivre.


	6. Quoi qu'il en coûte

Oui, je sais que techniquement, c'est demain, hein, mais chut, j'ai raison. Bon, suite à quelques remarques très DISCRÈTES, non cette histoire ne s'inspire pas de Supernatural. Même si cette série est absolument épique (rien que jusqu'à la saison 7, qu'on se le dise). Donc voilà qui est mis au clair.

Ensuite, suite à d'autres remarques, je ne sais pas comment ça va finir. J'écris littéralement au jour le jour et rien n'est planifié, même pas la fin d'un chapitre quand j'en commence un. Voilà, vous savez tous.

Ensuite, je ne suis pas certaine que cette merveille relation sera consommée. Je veux dire, j'adore les relations platoniques, je trouve que les sentiments ne sont pas les mêmes, et suivant comment ira le scénario, ce ne sera peut-être rien d'autre qu'une belle Bromance.

Bon, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

La nuit avait été, étonnement, absolument géniale. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, il avait dormi seul dans un lit deux places, lui laissant largement la place pour s'étaler sur le ventre, comme il en avait l'habitude avant son hospitalisation. Et en plus de ça, il ne s'était pas réveillé toutes les deux heures, pris d'une angoisse qu'il pouvait à peine contenir à l'idée de mourir dans son sommeil.

Et puis vint le matin. Il s'aperçut à quel point l'idée de Loki avait été foireuse, sous tous les points et toutes les formes du monde. Et il lui en voulut, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui en voulut. Parce que lorsqu'il se réveilla, tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est qu'il avait _MAL_. Tellement mal que rien ne pouvait occuper son esprit à part la douleur insoutenable qui tailladait ses muscles, brisait ses os et lui donnait envie de vomir sa peau.

Tony hurla. Il n'entendit pas le juron de Loki, réveillé en sursaut et qui était tombé de son lit de surprise. Il hurla, encore et encore, et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, traçant des lignes fraîches sur sa peau brûlante. Il sentit à peine sa langue se tordre et l'empêcher de respirer, parce que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mourir et que ça _cesse_. Maintenant.

Les mains chaudes de Loki parcouraient son corps, touchant tout sans ne rien toucher, montrant à quel point il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il devait faire. Tony cessa finalement de crier pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même et tenter de toucher les points douloureux de son corps, trop nombreux pour être dénombrés et parcourus d'une douleur intolérable et qu'il ne se savait pas capable de ressentir.

Le toucher de Loki disparut de son corps, le laissant sanglotant et tremblant, à essayer d'oublier qu'il voulait mourir. Au travers de son agonie, il entendit l'écoulement de l'eau dans la salle de bain, avant de sentir un linge frais sur sur nuque, tapoter ensuite ses joues et son front, et la voix terrifiée de Loki.

- Stark, Tony, qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon dieu, parle-moi, je suis désolé, dis-moi, dis-moi !

Mais le jeune homme était incapable de répondre, la douleur fusant dans don corps et son esprit flanchant. Et puis ce fut le brouillard, il ne vit plus ce qui se passait devant lui. Il ne resta que le vert inquiet des yeux de Loki. Puis les sons s'assourdirent et il ne comprit plus ce que disait son vis-à-vis.

Et soudain, tout fut noir.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il entendit le sifflement familier du respirateur, le son strident du moniteur cardiaque et l'odeur du désinfectant. Une seconde, il crut que tout cela n'avait été un rêve, Loki n'ayant été qu'un sursaut de sa conscience au travers de sa maladie. Mais un médecin se trouvait à ses côtés et commençait déjà à parler, et alors il comprit.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Monsieur Odinson. Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur. Votre frère a heureusement réagit rapidement et nous a appelé assez tôt pour que nous puissions vous sauver la vie. Mais vous avez été très près de la ligne, on vous a perdu pendant quelques minutes.

Et Tony comprit qu'il avait encore une fois flirté avec la mort, et que cette fois, il avait joué au con. Il avait quitté l'hôpital sans morphine, sans traitements, et il avait faillit y passer. Maintenant, il avait devoir faire face. Et se demander s'il devait risquer son peu de vie restant dans un road trip précaire.

Puis il croisa les yeux verts de Loki, pleins de culpabilité, et il sut. Tout ce qui importait, c'était ces quelques semaines qui lui restaient, et ce qu'il allait en faire. Aux côtés de Loki. Et dans une voiture, bordel.

Quoi qu'il en coûte, quelles que soient les souffrances qu'il aurait à endurer, il y avait une lumière au bout du tunnel, et il en profiterait jusqu'au bout.

Quoi qu'il en coûte.


	7. Le Chalet de l'Hiver

Eh les gars :D Je suis à l'heure !

Non mais, que je vous explique pourquoi c'est un exploit. Ce matin, j'ai été réveillé par nos connards de voisins qui avaient mis leur dubstep à fond (salutations à vous, si vous passez par là. Je vous hais). Puis j'ai été en courses avec ma mère et je me suis perdue dans le magasin. Ce midi, j'ai faillit mourir étouffée avec une brochette. Cette après-midi, noyée dans la petite piscine. Et ensuite, j'ai joué aux Sims, et en faisant la super astuce pour gagner de l'argent en mettant une autre famille riche dans son foyer avant de la diviser, j'ai viré - sans faire, exprès, hein -, le fils aîné de ma famille que j'avais mis des millénaires à élever. Et impossible le récupérer. Et vous savez pas le pire ? Le père Sims s'appelle Tony Stark. Et le fils c'était Andrew Stark (Andrew Scott, Sherlock toussatoussa), frère de Adam Stark (OLLA). Donc j'étais écœurée et au bord du suicide.

Mais j'ai quand même écris, hein. Donc voilà, je vous laisse avec ma vie de merde (beuheuheu mon bébéééééééééé) et vous souhaite bonne lecture.

(Ah, et si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, je suis désolée, c'est une erreur de ma part, mais vous êtes tellement que je sais plus trop à qui j'ai répondu ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour les reviews).

* * *

Lorsque le ballet des infirmières et des médecins eut cessé, Loki s'approcha de son lit et vint prendre la chaise qui attendait près de lui. Il se contenta de s'asseoir, sans dire un mot, fixant le corps chétif de Tony qui ne se remettait pas de sa crise. Et cette fois-ci, le génie trouva ce qu'il redoutait dans le regard vert et terne de son ami. De la pitié.

Oh, en grande majorité, c'était de la culpabilité, bien sûr. Mais enfouie, profondément sous des couches et des couches de remords, il y avait une lueur de pitié face au corps décharné et à la peau grise de Tony, une lueur de pitié qui donna envie au malade de se lever et de frapper Loki aussi fort que sa pauvre musculature le lui permettait encore. S'il y avait bien une chose que Tony ne supporterait jamais, et certainement pas de Loki, c'était la pitié.

Alors il se redressa sur ses oreillers et commença doucement à retirer les aiguilles de son corps, alors que la respiration du jeune homme à ses côtés s'arrêtait. Et quand Loki commença à lui bredouiller des imprécations pour qu'il « cesse ses conneries » et « se rallonge tout de suite », Tony se contenta de le fixer de son regard mordoré, si brillant, la seule chose en lui qui contenait encore de la vie.

Et Loki cessa de protester, parce qu'il y avait cette lueur de pitié au fond de lui qui lui disait que c'était comme les dernières volontés d'un condamné à mort et que c'est quelque chose qui ne se refuse pas. Cela frustra encore plus Tony qui termina de se débarrasser de son équipement médical, faisant siffler le moniteur et alertant sûrement les médecins.

Loki l'aida à se relever, lui prêta son long manteau noir qui lui donnait une allure de chauve-souris et ils sortirent de la chambre pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Et le jeune homme aux yeux verts avait glissé les perfusions de Tony dans la doublure de sa veste. Ils atteignirent sa voiture à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique, mais personne ne les arrêta, encore une fois, et ils reprirent la route.

Pendant une heure, ils ne dirent rien, Loki avait redémarré Metallica et Tony s'abreuvait des paroles et de la voix grave du chanteur, tentant de refouler cette douleur apportée par la lueur dans les yeux de son ami. Il refusait de mourir en étant plaint. Parce qu'alors, toute sa vie, tous ses principes n'auraient servi à rien, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il acceptait. Il se battrait contre ça jusqu'à son dernier souffle s'il en avait l'occasion.

Il était encore tôt et le soleil n'avait pas atteint son zénith. Puis Tony vit un panneau se dresser au bord de la route, un de ces petits panneaux sombres à l'écriture tremblotante, et il décida que c'était là qu'ils devaient aller, comme si quelque chose l'y attirait. Il brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis la veille en intimant à Loki de se détourner de la nationale pour prendre ce chemin de terre.

Une paire d'yeux verts se fixèrent sur lui mais son vis-à-vis obéit sans prononcer un mot. Ils roulèrent encore une petite demi-heure avant qu'un grand chalet de bois ne se dresse devant eux. Loki stoppa la voiture et sortit, avant d'aider Tony à en faire de même. Il n'avait pas fière allure et portait encore son pyjama d'hôpital, mais il avait un pressentiment. Quelque chose de _bien _allait lui arriver.

Ils arrivaient à peine sur le porche du chalet quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns noués en chignon, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres et une expression réjouie illuminant son visage. D'un geste, elle leur proposa d'entrer, et les deux jeunes hommes passèrent sous le panneau de bois qui disait, en grandes lettres pyrogravées, « Le Chalet de l'Hiver, B&B ».

Tony chuchota à Loki de le lâcher lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce boisée qui sentait le cèdre et la résine de pin, un fumet de pain chaud s'échappant, semblait-il, de tous les coins. La jeune femme se tourna vers eux et son sourire s'élargit encore lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un grand homme aux cheveux bruns mi-longs entra dans la pièce, contournant Tony et Loki pour se diriger vers le bar, embrassant la jeune femme sur la joue au passage.

- Bonjour messieurs. Je suis Peggy. Voici mon frère, James.

- Appelez-moi Bucky ! entendit-on crier de derrière un battant de bois.

- Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir au Chalet de l'Hiver. Puisse le séjour vous être agréable.


	8. L'âge de l'arbre

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié hier, je n'ai pas d'autre excuse que celle d'avoir complètement oublié. Je traduisais un Sabriel et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et puis il était minuit et on était déjà aujourd'hui. Donc, encore désolée, je posterais un deuxième chapitre plus tard dans la soirée.

Je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps cette histoire va durer, mais je pense qu'on en est à peu près à la moitié, donc vous devriez avoir des chapitres pendant encore une semaine environ, voire un peu plus.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tony se disait qu'il pourrait rester là pour toujours. Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire la quiétude qui l'avait envahi depuis qu'il séjournait au Chalet de l'Hiver avec Loki. Tous les matins, Peggy faisait des pan-cakes et les leur servait dans la grande cuisine toute de bois, sur la grande table faite d'une unique planche vernie, noueuse et colorée d'un brun riche. Les pièces sentaient la sève et les oreillers la lavande.

Le matin, c'était l'odeur des pan-cakes qui le réveillait, suivie de l'odeur du sirop d'érable. Il apprit, le deuxième jour de leur séjour, que Peggy et Bucky étaient canadiens et avaient émigré aux États-Unis pour rejoindre le meilleur ami de Bucky, toujours engagé dans l'arme. Il s'avéra que la première montagne de muscle de l'hôpital de Tony était le Steve en question. Loki et lui se gardèrent bien de le faire remarquer à leurs hôtes.

Bucky ramenait du bois pour la cheminée puisqu'il faisait encore frais, les nuits printanières étant humides dans cet État. Tony ne voyait pas le temps passer. Il ne discutait pas trop avec Bucky, mais passait du temps avec Peggy. Elle avait remarqué, dès le moment où ils étaient arrivés, que quelque chose clochait chez lui, et lui avait très gentiment demander de lui expliquer. Tony ne voulait pas de pitié, et elle ne lui en avait pas offert.

Lorsque la jeune femme n'était pas occupée à prendre soin du Chalet ou à faire à manger, elle discutait avec Tony ou jouait aux cartes avec Loki. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts s'était avéré un joueur incroyable au poker – jeu auquel craignait absolument Tony, mentant comme un arracheur de dents mais incapable de le cacher. Loki et Tony ne passaient pas énormément de temps ensemble, mais il y avait cette sorte de complicité, de réciprocité dans leur relation qui faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

Peggy leur avait alloué une chambre à deux lits et ils dormaient côte à côte. Tous les soirs, ils passaient de longues heures à s'échanger des phrases par intermittence, sans vraiment avoir quelque chose à dire mais simplement pour remplir le silence de la pièce. Tony supportait assez bien la douleur, les perfusions volées par Loki faisant leur travail. Mais le stock s'amenuisait et les deux jeunes gens se demandaient comment ils feraient lorsqu'ils n'en posséderaient plus.

Ils avaient déjà passé une semaine au Chalet lorsque Tony demanda à son ami s'il voulait l'accompagner pour marcher dans la forêt de pins qui entourait la maison. Loki s'inquiéta d'abord de l'état de santé de Tony, qui le rassura immédiatement. Ils partirent donc tous les deux, marchant lentement et profitant du paysage sans échanger un mot, jusqu'à ce que Tony commence à haleter.

Loki ne lui laissa même pas le temps de protester et l'entraîna jusqu'à une souche de pin pour l'asseoir et lui permettre de prendre une pause. Lorsque Tony fut assis, le brun vint s'adosser à la souche, la tête entre les genoux du génie, soufflant également. Et Tony décida qu'il était temps qu'ils parlent.

- Je te fais pitié, Loki, commença Tony.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que non.

- C'est faux, tu m'as simplement dit de te regarder. Et quand on est retourné à l'hôpital, je l'ai vu. Je t'ai regardé, et j'ai vu que je te faisais pitié.

- Tony...

- Non ! C'était ça le deal, qu'on parte ensemble, n'importe où, mais je ne devais pas te faire pitié, grimaça-t-il. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es parti avec moi !

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi ! J'ai de la compassion pour toi, c'est différent !

Loki s'était levé et s'était penché vers Tony qui s'était instinctivement reculé pour échapper à la menace que semblait soudain représenter Loki. Lorsque le brun s'en rendit compte, il se calma légèrement et s'accroupit près de la souche, prenant une main de Tony dans la sienne.

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, Tony, parce que j'ai eu la même chose.

- Quoi ?

- Quand j'étais enfant, on m'a diagnostiqué un cancer des poumons. Mais il débutait à peine, ils ont enlevé la tumeur et avec quelques séances de chimiothérapie, j'étais sur pieds en moins d'un an. Cela a suffit pour que je sache ce que vaut la pitié et ce que représente la compassion. Alors non, je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Je te comprend.

- Tu me comprend, souffla Tony.

- Lève-toi, dit Loki abruptement après un temps.

Sonné, Tony obéit. Alors Loki se pencha sur la souche et fit signe au génie de s'accroupir près de lui. Tony obtempéra, cherchant ce que Loki voulait lui montrer. Le brun désigna les nervures du bois.

- Chaque cercle est un an. Le nombre de cercles représente l'âge de l'arbre. Tu veux les compter avec moi ?

Tony ne dit pas un mot mais acquiesça et tendit une main vers le bois pour suivre les cercles du doigt. Alors Loki posa sa main sur la sienne et c'est ensemble qu'ils découvrirent l'arbre centenaire qui se trouvait près d'eux. Déjà mort.


	9. Louer à l'heure

Ils quittèrent le chalet à la fin de la semaine. Bucky avait serré la main de Loki avec un sourire qui contenait tout autant de fierté que de compassion. Parce qu'il était impossible de déterminer qui de Loki ou de Tony allait le plus pâtir de la situation. Il avait fait une accolade au génie, lui chuchotant à l'oreille de prendre soin de lui et de Loki. Et de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait acquiesçé. C'était prévu. Loki n'assisterait certainement pas à sa mort.

Peggy leur avait fait un gâteau de crêpes. C'était un empilement de pan-cakes, cimentés avec du mascarpone et des spéculos, recouvert de sirop d'érable et de pépites de sucre. Une merveille pour les yeux et pour la bouche, et une honte pour la ligne. Mais vu le poids de Loki et pire, celui de Tony, cela ne pouvait certainement pas leur faire de mal. Puis la jeune femme les avait embrassés sur la joue, leur avait souhaité bonne chance, et ils étaient partis.

Loki avait conduit pendant environ deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la frontière qui séparait l'Ohio de l'Indiana. Tony n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'en si peu de temps, ils avaient parcouru quatre Etats, passant de New-York à la Pennsylvanie en quelques heures. Mais voilà, c'était le but d'un road trip, non ?

Une fois dans l'Indiana, il leur parut nécessaire de réfléchir un minimum à ce qu'ils allaient faire. L'idée d'aller dans la maison-musée du poète Riley n'était pas exactement alléchante, alors ils décidèrent de réserver une chambre à l'hôtel et de voir ensuite. Mais évidemment, si la vie était aussi simple que ça, ça se saurait.

Ils avaient tout d'abord le problème de la morphine. Si Tony ne voulait pas prendre de traitements, de toute façon inutiles, il lui fallait tout de même quelque chose pour la douleur. Et le paracétamol, quoi qu'en disent les anglais, ça ne soigne pas tout. Dans le cas de son cancer, ça avait autant d'effet qu'un placebo. Loki ne pouvait juste pas se pointer à la pharmacie pour demander de la morphine. Et la marijuana était totalement hors de question.

Alors pour le moment, Loki essayait de contacter une de ses amies, Darcy Lewis, pirate informatique de renom dans la profession, pour voir si elle ne pourrait pas leur trafiquer une ordonnance. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'ils n'allument la télévision.

C'était sur toutes les chaînes d'informations, aux journaux télévisions, dans les Breaking News et même dans l'émission d'Oprah Winfrey. Le jeune génie du domaine médicale de New-York, récemment décoré par le Gouvernement, avait disparu de son programme de traitement, accompagné d'un universitaire inconnu des services de police. Et on était activement à leur recherche.

Tony cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Loki ne se posa pas la question. Il s'écroula juste sur son fauteuil en voyant son visage apparaître sur le poste de télévision. Maintenant, leur vie allait être un enfer. Ils attendirent le milieu de la nuit et quittèrent leur chambre, déposant l'acompte à l'accueil de l'hôtel avant de reprendre la route. Ils envisagèrent une seconde de retourner au Chalet de l'Hiver, mais Peggy et Bucky, s'ils ne les dénonçaient pas, n'allaient pas les garder sous leur aile pendant trois semaines. Ils devaient trouver autre chose.

Pour cette nuit, ils allèrent dans le quartier chaud de la ville, payèrent une chambre dans un motel miteux où on ne poserait pas de question, et se couchèrent la peur au ventre. Ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit et discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au lever du soleil, leurs voix entrecoupées par les bruits rythmés en provenance des chambres à l'heure louées à l'étage supérieur.

Le lendemain matin, Loki reçut l'ordonnance promise par Darcy. Il laissa Tony pour se diriger vers la pharmacie, lui promettant de revenir dans l'heure avec un petit-déjeuner décent, puis ils verraient pour la suite de leur périple. C'était l'opportunité que le génie attendait. Il avait déjà décidé que Loki ne le verrait pas mourir, mais il était hors de question qu'il l'entraîne en plus dans une affaire de disparition. Dix minutes après que le jeune homme ait passé la porte de la chambre, Tony empaqueta ses maigres possessions, sortit dans la rue et appela un taxi d'un geste du bras.

Lorsque Loki revint au motel, quarante minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de viennoiseries françaises et de sachets de la pharmacie, la chambre était vide et une blouse d'hôpital traînait sur un lit inoccupé.

* * *

Je sais. Nah mais allez, je sais ce que vous pensez. Je le pense aussi de moi-même. Mais c'est pas une bonne raison pour me haïr, je vous promet. Pensez à _Alone on the Water_, pour ceux qui connaissent. Les autres, allez lire avec une boîte de mouchoirs. Donc voilà, y'a bien pire que moi. Non mais oh. Et puis d'abord, j'ai encore tué personne. Qu'on se le dise.

J'espère que vous aimez (que vous M'aimez) toujours, dans tous les cas, faites part de vos meilleurs sentiments envers moi dans une review :3 merci encore à vous tous pour votre soutient, je pensais pas recevoir autant de commentaires et c'est juste merveilleux.

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	10. Message temporaire

Bonsoir à tous.

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, et je suis d'ailleurs en retard de deux jours, mais je voulais vous expliquer pourquoi. Je fais partie de l'équipe d'un festival en temps qu'assistante technicienne et j'y ai beaucoup travaillé. Tant, en fait, que je suis tombée très malade. J'ai une insolation, des acouphènes et une conjonctivite. La totale pour me priver d'ordinateur pendant plusieurs jours. Je viens juste de récupérer suffisamment de santé pour allumer mon écran et vous écrire ce petit mot. Donc je ne posterais pas de chapitre pendant plusieurs jours et j'en suis navrée.

Néanmoins !

Lorsque je retrouverais la santé, je posterais tous mes chapitres en retard sur un ou deux jours, donc vérifiez bien que vous les lisez dans l'ordre et n'en manquez pas. De même, ce message sera supprimé et remplacé par un chapitre, donc veillez à le lire.

Merci encore de me suivre, vous êtes géniales.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	11. Une semaine et demi

Bonjour à tous. Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser de mon retard - parce qu'ici ça ne tient plus du retard mais carrément de l'école buissonnière - autrement qu'en vous expliquant ses raisons. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai eu des problèmes de santé. Mais je fais également parti de l'équipe quatring d'un festival qui m'a demandé beaucoup de temps et d'énergie et j'ai donc mise cette histoire de côté sachant son rythme de parution, au profit d'OS déjà planifiés auparavant.

Mais je recommence doucement à écrire cette histoire alors j'espère que vous m'excuserez.

Sinon, j'ai eu mes résultats de BAC ! Ecrit français : 15 ; Oral français : 17 ; Sciences : 12 (je pensais avoir fait telllllement pire) ; TPE : 16 (là je suis dégoûtée parce qu'avec mes copines on s'est défoncé, on est même venu une journée entière travesties au lycée !).

Et vous ?

* * *

Tony devait avouer que pendant un moment, il avait vraiment cru que Loki le chercherait. C'était nul et juste totalement stupide de croire ça étant donné que dans l'équation, c'était lui qui avait besoin de Loki et pas l'inverse. Et surtout qu'il était celui qui avait abandonné l'autre en premier lieux. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il avait vraiment cru que Loki le chercherait.

En quittant la chambre d'hôtel, il s'était dirigé vers un distributeur automatique. Il savait que cela allait le ficher immédiatement et prévenir les services de police de son emplacement, mais c'était vital. Il avait pratiquement vidé son compte. Puis il avait fait la dernière chose que la sécurité du territoire s'attendrait à le voir faire. Il était resté en ville.

Pire, il avait acheté un studio dans un immeuble miteux, payant cash pour qu'on ne retrouve pas de traces de lui, et il avait emménagé. Parce qu'évidemment que personne ne le chercherait en ville, pas après avoir retiré de l'argent dans une caisse automatique.

La première chose à laquelle il avait pensé en s'allongeant sur le petit lit, fut Loki. Il se demanda comment l'astrophysicien avait réagit à sa disparition, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant, si effectivement il allait essayer de le retrouver ou s'il retournerait à la vie qu'il avait avant de s'enfuir avec Tony. Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête sans jamais trouver de réponse.

Le génie s'endormit avec pour dernière pensée les yeux verts de Loki qui le fixaient avec cet air qui lui demandait de se battre à tout prix.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il s'attendit presque à tomber immédiatement dans l'inconscience à cause de son manque de traitement et de la douleur habituellement constante. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'aperçut que rien ne venait. Oh, évidemment, il y avait cette pulsation sourde dans ses tempes, signe de migraine, et des courbatures, mais globalement, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis... depuis un mois et demi, en fait.

Cette pensée lui fit prendre conscience qu'il lui restait à tout casser deux semaines à vivre et que surtout, la fin ne pourrait même plus s'appeler une vie. Donc environ une semaine de pleine conscience de ses actes. Bien. Voilà de quoi constituer un programme des plus intéressants. Il allait rester sur son lit et attendre patiemment de mourir, merci bien.

Il en avait marre, il était fatigué et il n'avait plus la force. Tony Stark avait décidé d'abandonner et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher cette fois, certainement pas un beau gosse aux yeux verts et au sourire brillant. Non mais oh.

Sa première action de la journée fut donc de se lever pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Puis, avec autant de motivation qu'il ne avait eu pour se lever, Tony retourna se coucher et se rendormit. Il rêva d'un monde où Loki restait toujours avec lui, où il n'avait plus mal et où ils pourraient regarder _The Breakfast Club_ en boucle dans un chalet de bois étrangement familier où flottait une odeur de pain chaud et de sirop d'érable.

Tony ne se réveilla pas avant le soir, lorsque son manque d'appétit finit par se rappeler à lui en lui disant qu'il y avait quand même des limites à la diète qu'il s'infligeait. Le génie, s'il était décidé à mourir dans une semaine ou deux, ne voulait pas mourir avant, question de principe.

Alors il se leva avec difficulté, descendit les deux étages de l'immeuble qui menaient à la rue – bon, en fait il dû s'arrêter en bas pour reprendre son souffle pendant près d'un quart d'heures tant la marche l'avait épuisé – et se dirigea vers le grossiste du coin chez qui il acheta quelques boîtes de plats tout prêts.

Il se fit chauffer des pâtes aux champignons si caoutchouteux qu'il regretta un instant la nourriture de l'hôpital, puis se repassa de l'eau sur le visage et retourna se coucher. Avec une pensée pour sa vivacité d'antan qui lui permettait de ne pas dormir vingt-cinq heures sur vingt-quatre, Tony s'allongea et s'endormit aussi sec.

Quelque part dans les rues de la ville, Loki remercia une jeune femme en lui tendant une poignée de billets froissés. Puis il prit avec détermination la direction de l'appartement du prochain informateur que sa recherche avait finalement permis de lui indiquer. Il allait retrouver Tony Stark et lui botter le cul une bonne fois pour toute.


	12. L'homme entre deux âges

On se rend pas compte comme ça mais mon dieu, les vacances, c'est épuisant ! En fait, tout ce qu'on a à peine le temps de faire pendant l'année, on doit le rattraper au moment des vacances et ça bouffe tout le temps libre. Je suis à la bourre sur toutes mes histoires et je suis faaaatiguée.

Je préviens aussi que je serais encore plus absente que d'habitude du 1er au 7 aout parce que je reçois une amie anglaise qui ne parle pas vraiment français, donc ça va être du sport.

Anyway (oui, je révise), je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre et son visiteur inattendu (oui, même pour moi).

* * *

Cela faisait quatre jours que Tony était installé dans son appartement. Il sentait ses forces le fuir jour après jour et la maladie ronger son cerveau. La fièvre ne le quittait plus, il tremblait tant qu'il ne pouvait plus porter un verre à ses lèvres et se servait maintenant d'une paille. Le brun n'avait pas mangé depuis presque deux jours, ne trouvant pas la force ni la motivation de se lever.

Alors que le soleil atteignait son zénith, on frappa à sa porte. Le cerveau embrumé par la fièvre de Tony lui fit immédiatement craindre la police ou pire, Loki. Il décida donc de ne pas bouger, espérant qu'on finirait par le laisser tranquille en pensant qu'il était sorti. Mais les coups continuaient et ne semblaient pas assez vifs pour la police.

Quant à Loki, il aurait déjà défoncé la porte, alors ce n'était certainement pas lui non plus. Finalement, Tony se tira de son lit et réussit à se traîner jusqu'à la porte alors que le monde se mettait à tourner autour de lui. Fermant les yeux pour se frotter les paupières, il tourna la poignée pour ouvrir le battant de bois.

L'ingénieur se figea. Ce n'était ni la police, ni Loki, en effet. Par contre, ça craignait sûrement autant. Avec un gémissement désespéré, Tony laissa entrer l'homme entre deux âges qui lui faisait face dans son appartement et retourna s'affaler sur le lit sans prendre la peine de lui adresser un mot. Oh, il sentait déjà la migraine s'amplifier. Il avait forcément crevé des yeux de chatons dans une vie antérieur ou donner des coups de pieds à des chiots, parce que quelqu'un lui en voulait, c'était obligé.

L'homme fit le tour de l'appartement, fouillant dans les placards pour faire l'inventaire – maigre – des provisions de Tony. Il haussa un sourcil en constatant que tout ce qui remplissait les meubles se résumait à des plats à emporter, des raviolis en boîte et du café. Soupirant, l'homme lança un café avant de sortir des tasses et du sacré après quelques recherches.

Tony n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, pas plus que le nouvel arrivant. L'odeur âcre du café s'éleva bientôt dans l'appartement et l'homme servit deux tasses avant d'en porter une à l'ingénieur qui la pris en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Il en but une gorgée avant de la poser sur la petite table et de se mettre à fixer l'homme.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? souffla-t-il dans le brouillard de sa fièvre.

- J'ai posé les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes et j'ai suivi avec intérêt les recherches d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui semble te chercher avec ferveur, répondit le cinquantenaire d'une voix calme.

- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

- Rien du tout. Je vais boire ce café avec toi et repartir. À toi de voir si tu veux venir avec moi.

- Pour le temps qu'il me reste à vivre ? Quitte à mourir, je préfère être ici qu'à l'hôpital, grogna Tony.

- Ne parle pas ainsi, jeune homme. Tu ne t'es pas encore débarassé de moi et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser agoniser dans ton coin. Je t'ai apporté des médicaments.

- D'où viennent-ils ?

- Du même endroit que les bonnes réponses aux bonnes questions.

Tony soupira. Aussi malade soit-il, il était très heureux de le revoir. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il assite à sa mort. C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté Lok- Loki !

- Tu as parlé à Loki ?

- C'est son nom ? Et bien non, je me suis juste intéressé à son enquête. Il est très discret et pour le moment personne n'a fait le lien entre lui et l'avis de recherche dans les médias.

- Oh, j'avais oublié ça, gémit Tony.

- C'était stupide de ta part, jeune idiot.

- Je sais Jarvis, je sais. Où en est Loki ?

- Il devrait remonter ta piste dans la journée.

- Alors il faut que tu m'aides à partir.

- Anthony, enfin...

- Non Jarv', s'il-te-plaît. C'est la seule chose que je te demanderais. Le dernier voeu d'un condamné.

- Et voilà qu'il nous parodie Hugo maintenant. Mais où va le monde, je vous le demande ?

- Jarvis...

- Très bien, très bien.

Lorsque Loki arriva à l'appartement dans la soirée, la porte était béante et le lieu vide de vie. Il poussa un hurlement de rage en frappant le mur de son poing. Une larme amère roula sur sa joue. Il le retrouverait.


	13. Les yeux du monde

Avec le retard le plus honteux de la création, je vous apporte enfin les deux derniers chapitres de cette histoire, avec toutes mes excuses et mes plus grands remerciements.

Remerciements, donc, à Loukas-E-Stark pour ses reviews, son fav et son follow, ainsi que Obviously (3) et LokiLoptrHredrungrStark pour les mêmes raisons. Merci à Kangoo, Sunset-ACL, castfan, x-valren, YsalonnaStark, Ohnon, Siphirith (3), Kaori Jade, hati74, Ayahne, Oclia, OokamiAmaterasu99, jess78 et Kyoko-dono, pour leurs reviews ou leurs favs. Merci mille fois à vous tous.

Loukas-E-Stark, Obviously et LokiLoptrHredrungrStark étant les personnes qui ont le plus apprécié et commenté cette histoire, je vous offre à chacun(e) un OS sur couple, fandom et sujet de votre choix. Suffit de m'en parler par PM.

Je vous remercie tous encore une fois et vous laisse savourer la fin de **In Memory of Hope**.

* * *

Jarvis leur avait trouvé une chambre d'hôtel de luxe dans un établissement quatre étoiles. Ils étaient à plus de cent kilomètres de leur dernier arrêt. Loki ne sachant pas que Jarvis était là et croyant sûrement que Tony continuerait à se cacher des forces de police dans un hôtel miteux, il y avait très peu de chances qu'il puisse les retrouver.

Cela faisait maintenant six jours qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement miteux que Tony louait à son arrivée. Son état se détériorait de jour en jour. Là où il y avait auparavant fièvre et tremblements, l'ingénieur souffrait maintenant de délires et d'hallucinations. Il était déshydraté en permanence et ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, passant ses journées au lit et se faisant aider de Jarvis lorsqu'il devait aller aux toilettes ou se doucher.

Le vieux majordome regardait son protégé dépérir avec une triste résignation teintée d'un désespoir qu'il masquait avec bravoure pour ne pas faire culpabiliser Tony. Lorsqu'il avait appris la maladie de l'ingénieur, il avait tout fait pour le retrouver, suivant sa piste depuis le tout premier hôpital et à travers les États-Unis, sans relâche, mettant toute la pleine mesure des ressources de la famille Stark dans sa course contre la montre. Il avait finalement retrouvé Tony, mais dans quel état...

Jarvis ne savait même plus si le jeune homme était conscient de son environnement. Il marmonnait constamment des choses à propos d'un chalet et d'un homme manchot, puis passait à des descriptions quasi oniriques d'hommes blonds au corps bardé de muscles.

Parfois, dans des moments de frénésie, il dessinait les plans de machines pour hôpitaux, plans qui paraissaient les plus géniaux qu'il ait jamais inventés et que Jarvis se promit de faire commercialiser un jour, quand tout cela serait derrière lui. Mais partout, le prénom de Loki resurgissait du brouillard où il s'enfonçait et semblait le tirer vers la surface, lui apportant un peu de sérénité.

Le majordome avait fini par employer cette technique dès que Tony devenait trop incontrôlable dans ses cris ou ses mouvements. Il lui suffisait de parler de Loki, de dire à quel point il était attaché à l'ingénieur, à quel point Tony lui manquait, et d'un coup tout cessait. Le brun se mettait à sourire d'un air calme et écoutait avec attention les mensonges que Jarvis proférait dans l'espoir de le revoir conscient de nouveau.

C'était les seuls moments d'accalmie dans l'agonie perpétuelle de Tony. Même la morphine ne faisait plus effet, se contentant d'abrutir un peu plus l'ingénieur sans parvenir toutefois à le calmer.

Ce fut au matin du sixième jour que tout bascula. Jarvis se levait pour préparer le thé alors que le brun dormait encore. Maintenant que l'issue semblait inévitable, l'homme avait décidé qu'il ferait boire du thé à Tony, quoi qu'il en dise. De toute façon, pour le peu qu'il disait, ce n'était jamais pour se plaindre de ce que Jarvis lui faisait avaler. Le majordome s'était levé, donc, avait préparé le thé et sorti les médicaments pour Tony, puis avait attendu le réveil du brun.

Réveil qui n'arrivait pas. Neuf heures passèrent et pas un cil ne trahit l'ingénieur. Lorsque onze heures sonnèrent, Jarvis trépignait d'inquiétude. D'un côté, sa conscience le poussait à laisser Tony dormir, lui qui profitait si peu de son sommeil agité. Mais d'un autre côté, son ingérence serait sûrement la plus forte. Aussi s'approcha-t-il du lit à pas de loup pour se pencher vers le corps squelettique qui s'y trouvait.

Jarvis cru qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'aucun souffle ne secouait la poitrine de Tony. Il se jeta presque sur lui pour coller sa joue contre la bouche du malade et faillit mourir – une nouvelle fois – de soulagement en sentait le faible filet d'air qui s'en échappait. L'homme secoua le brun, lui parla, mais impossible de le réveiller. Au fond de lui, il savait ce qui se passait mais refusait de se l'avouer.

Finalement, Jarvis appela les secours. Lorsqu'ils surgirent, quelques minutes plus tard, un pompier confirma ce que le majordome craignait. Tony était dans un coma léger. Dans les prochaines heures, soit il en sortirait, soit il tomberait dans un coma profond dont les chances de s'échapper étaient rares. Une larme s'écoula sur la joue parcheminée de l'homme entre deux âges alors que les secouristes emmenaient Tony et lui proposaient de le conduire à l'hôpital pour l'accompagner. Jarvis acquiesça, toujours silencieux.

Lorsque, trois heures plus tard, Loki pénétra dans la chambre, armé de son faux badge de police avec le prétexte qu'il recherchait Tony pour interrogatoire, il trouva une fois de plus une chambre vide et parfaitement rangée où rien ne laissait présager que quelqu'un avait pu l'occuper. La colère et le désespoir envahirent son être aussi rapidement qu'une tornade se lève et il sentit une fois de plus les larmes brûler ses yeux. C'est alors qu'il la vit.

Sur l'oreiller rembourré, une note, écrite sur une feuille de calepin arrachée. Loki se précipita dessus pour la lire. C'était un mot d'un certain Jarvis, lui demandant de se rendre au plus vite à l'hôpital de la ville. Lui disant qu'ils l'attendaient. Que Tony l'attendait. Loki cru mourir de bonheur à la lecture de ces mots, alors que le soulagement balayait tous les autres sentiments dans son cœur.

Il parvint à l'hôpital dix minutes plus tard. À l'accueil, le brun donna le nom que Jarvis avait inscrit sur le papier pour ne pas que les gens reconnaissent Tony immédiatement. On lui indiqua une chambre et un étage et Loki se précipita. Devant la porte en bois synthétique se tenait un homme entre deux âges, aux tempes grises et au regard bleu vieux comme le monde, perdu dans la contemplation du mur de la chambre.

Loki sut instinctivement qu'il s'agissait de Jarvis. Il s'approcha de lui lentement et le salua dans un souffle. L'homme tourna sa haute stature et sa prestance vers lui. Dans les yeux bleus sans âge, quelque chose s'était brisé. Devant lui, la chambre 113 était vide.


	14. Arno

_Loki,_

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je suis mort. Oui, je tenais absolument à commencer cette lettre de manière clichée, c'est fait, je suis content. Je suis mort, te disais-je donc, et je te laisse ici mes dernières volontés. J'ai confiance en toi pour savoir que tu accompliras au mieux ce que je te demande._

_Mais avant, j'aimerais te parler de ces quelques semaines qu'on a passé ensemble. Ce furent sans aucun doute les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Tu sais, je n'ai pas exactement eut une existence rêvée, aussi le changement fut agréable, tu t'en doutes._

_Mes parents voulaient un enfant à tout prix. Après de nombreuses fausses couches, ma mère est finalement tombée enceinte et est parvenue à garder le bébé. Quelques mois plus tard, elle accouchait de mon frère, Arno. C'était un enfant prématuré, avec une malformation des poumons et du système locomoteur. Pas exactement viable, donc._

_Sans en informer ma mère, qui était épuisée, mon père est allé sur le marché noir. Il a trouvé une jeune fille de quinze ans qui venait d'accoucher et voulait se débarrasser du bébé. Moi. Il m'a acheté et a fait l'échange. Je suis devenu Arno Stark et mon frère fut laissé à l'abandon dans un orphelinat._

_J'ai grandi dans le mensonge. Mais un jour, lors d'une dispute, mon père avoua tout à ma mère. Elle en tomba malade de tristesse. La dépression la tira vers le bas et elle se suicida quelques mois plus tard. Mois durant lesquels ni elle, ni mon père ne m'accordèrent d'attention. M'accusant ensuite de la mort de sa femme, le grand Howard Stark me plaça en pensionnat et décida de m'appeler par mon deuxième prénom, Antony. Arno était mort avec ma mère._

_J'ai été élevé comme on élève un mouton, bon à l'école sans que ça n'importe à personne à part à Jarvis – que tu as sûrement dû rencontrer maintenant. Je suis devenu ingénieur et j'ai amélioré la vie des gens._

_Et puis on m'a diagnostiqué cette saloperie. Cette saloperie qui attaquait la seule chose que j'avais encore pour moi : mon cerveau. C'est là que tu es apparu, tel un miracle. Tu ne te rends pas compte. Tu illuminais la salle de repos et le couloir, tu illuminais ma chambre quand tu venais me voir. Et quand on est parti tous les deux, tu t'es mis à illuminer ma vie comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant._

_Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissé. Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point tu dois m'en vouloir. Mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer mourir devant toi, voir ta lumière s'éteindre petit à petit alors que je m'en irais. Je devais partir, te protéger et me protéger, tu comprends ? J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras, Loki._

_Mes dernières volontés, donc. Je voudrais que tu prennes les plans des machines que j'ai sûrement dessiné ces derniers jours. J'en ai l'idée depuis des semaines. Je veux que tu les fasses construire. Pour ça, je t'ai nommé CEO de Stark Ind. J'avais refusé ce poste comme dernier doigt d'honneur à mon père, mais tu feras un parfait dirigeant et j'ai confiance en toi pour que mes inventions continue de sauver des vies, à défaut d'avoir sauvée la mienne._

_Tu seras aidé de Pepper, ma meilleure amie. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour l'épauler dans la régence quand je ne serais- maintenant que je ne suis plus là._

_Je t'ai dit tout ce qui m'importait. Maintenant, il me reste une dernière chose à t'avouer, avant que tu ne tournes mon chapitre dans le grand livre de ta vie. Plus que la lumière, plus que la liberté, plus que la vie, tu m'as apporté quelque chose d'essentiel, toi, Loki Odinson. Tu m'as apporté l'espoir. Tu m'as donné cette étincelle qui m'a fait tenir tout ce temps et qui me permet encore de t'écrire ces mots._

_L'espoir que malgré toutes mes précautions, tu me retrouveras assez tôt pour que je puisse te dire au revoir. Tant pis pour la lumière. Tu vaux bien plus qu'elle._

_Alors je te dis adieu, Loki. Et je te demande d'être heureux._

_Soit heureux, pour moi. Soit heureux pour toi, aussi. Mais surtout, Loki, surtout, soit heureux en mémoire de l'espoir._

_Ironiquement tien,_

_Arno Antony Stark, à qui tu as appris à vivre._


End file.
